


Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov crossover: Into the Woods

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [5]
Category: Escape from Tarkov (Video Game), Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel is given the task of finding a USEC PMC and killing him. And she reveals a past poison to help her in Tarkov. Tarkovs past is also revealed to Rachel and those back home.
Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100813





	Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov crossover: Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 9/16/2019

For the past 5 days, Racheal has done various jobs for the traders since her "owner" hasn't needed her and Gregory takes her around to the Town and Lighthouse areas of Tarkov for said jobs. She revisits Shoreline, a while keeping everyone back home updated as regularly as possible. The one trader she has done the most jobs for is Fence. Find this, do that... variety of jobs that Racheal excels at and Fence pays her well. Prapor, Therapist, Peacekeeper, Mechanic, and Ragmen have also had jobs finished (and receiving payment for the work) by Racheal. She is in her home, after a good night sleep Racheal is in the shower, singing to some tunes found on the laptop (Her opinion is "At least this person has good taste.") With a happy tone she "blesses the rains down in Africa" but she is rudely interrupted when the music stops. 

Rach: Hey turn that back on! 

"Let's go pretty face. Time to work." 

Rach: Oh Gregory. You have to wait. A REAL man will never interrupt a girl in the shower. 

"I WILL come and get you out." 

Rach: Then you will have to come and get me physically. Don't worry Gregory, I am used to getting physical with older men. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

Rach: Exactly what it means Gregory. 

"Come on bitch!!!" 

Gregory marches over to Racheal to remove her but as he gets within a foot or so he stops. He looks down toward his manly area. The barrel of Rachels Sig Sauer is pointed right at his manly area, the pistol is cocked and ready. Racheal pressed the pistol against him... 

Rach: You couldn't handle me, Gregory. I'd show you a world you have never dreamed possible. Now either give me time or you will never be able to play with yourself again and your boss will have to find someone else to be a bitch too because you will have no balls. 

Gregory notices that Rachel's upper arm has scars. For a moment he wonders how she got them but... 

"Fine. You have 15 minutes. My boss will be-" 

Rach: Your boss can suck my dick. 

30 minutes later, Rachel is in front of Gregory's boss, who is rather angry he has to wait. 

"I should have you killed for making me wait." 

Rach: Then shot me or stop bitchin. 

"You are really lucky Fence speaks so highly of you. After this job, he wants you for another one and I really do not feel like having him hound my ass. And the fact you still owe me a lot of money." 

Rach: What it is you want me to do? 

"Wetwork." 

Rachel is handed a folder. Opening the folder she sees the picture of the USEC PMC. Detailed information is in the dossier. 

"I want him dead." 

Rach: Assassination? 

"More like wetwork but whatever you want to call it." 

Rach: Hm... 

"Got a problem with it?" 

Rach: Done a bit of wetwork in my past life. 

*Everyone in the room gives a look of 'what?'* 

Rach: You must want evidence of his death I suppose. 

"Dog tags. Get me his dog tags. Take what you want from his gear... if you wish." 

Rach: Right. 

"Come on pretty face." 

Getting ready she has 1+2 30 round mags, for her Archangel. Adding 1+2 5 round mags for her Sagia with 1+3 extra mags for Sig Sauer. The rest of her gear hasn't changed since she got it. Gregory drops Rachel off in the far Northeast part of the Woods. 

"He will be here." 

Rach: What if he isn't? 

"My boss has flawless intel, he WILL be here. Now go. I will pick you past the UN roadblock." 

Gregory drives off, leaving Rachel at the gate. Opening the gate she enters the woods. The first thing she sees is a lot of trees, gently rolling hills, and a familiar feeling. She turns on her body camera. 

Rach: Reminds me of home. At least in this place... I have the advantage. I know how to fight in this stuff. Woods are woods, regardless of where you are in the world. 

Using her vast "street smart" experience, Rachel moves through the Woods. She stays off the main trail and finds a house. A fence surrounds the house so she can't see inside. Readying her Sagia she opens the gate. 

Rach: Okay... clear outside first then inside. 

Unlike her past journeys, this one is in daylight. Visibility is an issue so Racheal will have to work quickly. No one is outside so she enters the house. No one is inside either but there are some goodies. 

Rach: A map... good. Though I can't understand it, it is still a big help. Hm... there is a logging camp not too far from here. Might well head there after checking out that bunker to the south. 

Also present is an AKM and a few hand grenades. 

Rach: Sell the AKM but keep the grenades. 

With the AKM in her backpack and the grenades in her pant pockets, Rachel heads south. After 5 minutes of leapfrogging from cover to cover she sees an SUV in the road. She observes the SUV for a bit... 

Rach: Not seeing any movement.... looks abandoned. Well, might as well take a quick look. 

Keeping her head on a swivel she approaches the SUV. She opens the doors and looks inside. 

Rach: Looks like it either ran out of gas or was just left here. Looks nice though but- 

Suddenly one of the windows shatters and then Rachel dodging bullets like raindrops. Quickly getting to the other side of the SUV she hides behind the engine, which will offer her added protection. 

Rach: Can't hear where the shots the coming from. Someone is using a suppressed weapon. 

Trying to get a look she pokes her head around but quickly ducks back when a bullet takes a headlight out. Slowly going prone she looks under the SUV for any signs of movement. 

"Come on out Bear! Throwdown your weapons and you will be spared!" 

Rach: Huh? 

A voice rings out. "Sounds American." Rachel thinks. Through her Sordin headphones, she hears movement coming her way. 

"I say again, Surrender Bear! Throwdown your weapons and you will be spared!" 

Rach: Not Russian motherfucker. 

Quickly rising up to a vertical base she rests her Archangel on the hood of the SUV. Only her head is exposed to whoever is calling out to her. A person exits some brush across from her. 

"You! Throwdown your weapons!" 

*Rachel refuses with silence. Still training her weapon on the person* 

"Come out from behind there... slowly." 

*Rachel makes her way slowly out from behind the SUV, still training her Archangel on the person* 

They make eye contact. The person is a fully geared PMC who has the letters "USEC" across their body armor. 

Rach: (So... this a PMC I have heard so much about. Not like those Scavs who carry shit around. This guy has got some high-grade military shit on him.) 

*The PMC lowers his weapon* 

"Well, you don't look like a Russian BEAR. You are too short." 

Rach: (Fuck off about my height dick lick.) 

"You must be a teenager or something." 

Rachels gear hides her female features from the PMC. Her shirt and clothes are a bit baggy which also help her out as well as her gloves. 

"Can you understand English?" 

*Rachel nods "Yes."* 

"Can you speak English?" 

Rach: *Shakes her head "No."* (I ain't revealing my true self to this motherfucker. At least not yet.) 

"Well, at least you can understand me. Must a Tourist just try to make a living? My orders to kill Russian BEARS, none of your kind. Well not that I trust you but I am heading to the lumber camp. You are welcome to come along." 

*Rachel gives the 'thumbs up' signal* 

Rach: (I wouldn't even call this an alliance. More like a means to an end.) 

The pair make their way to the logging camp. Rachels movements are unlike anything the PMC has ever seen. Both reach a checkpoint along the way. Scavs are present. Before the PMC can form a plan Racheal uses her "street smarts" to get into firing position and kills the Scavs guarding the checkpoint. They climb the tower... 

"Well aren't full of surprises. *Rachel lays out the map she found* The logging camp is here. We could head straight there but this group of rocks is a sniper's paradise. Since you are a pretty good shot, I will help you kill anyone there then you cover me from there." 

Rach: (I can more than handle myself. But whatever.) 

"There is something I am looking for but you can't see it. No offense orders. We clear?" 

Rach: *nods* (I am only keeping you alive because well... I have "orders" too.) 

Making their way to Snipers Rock, the PMC helps Rachel clear the nearby area. With no one up there Rachel makes her way up does what her teacher Grace Armstrong has taught. Keeping one eye on her target area and the other the PMC. Rachel isn't using a laser sight, which is advantageous as no one will see the beam on objects. The PMC and Rachel are able to communicate via hand signals as Rachel while isn't completely out in the open atop Snipers Rock too communicate. 

The PMC stops near some log piles and Rachels begins the task of killing anyone she sees. Scavs are present in the lumber camp and the PMC hasn't been seen yet. 

Rach: Okay... time to start the fireworks. 

Killing a Scav and the PMC joining in the pair take out a few Scavs before all hell breaks loose. Scavs hiding around join in and the PMC comes under heavy fire. Rachel does what she can, however, knows she will have to get down there soon. She caps two more before leaving sniper rock and heading down to the lumber camp, her Saiga coming in handy. The pair end it quickly it none worse for wear. 

"Well... thanks." 

Rach: *thumbs up* 

"Now to find what I seek here." 

The PMC begins checking the bodies and then all around the lumber camp. Rachel picked up the scraps left by the PMC. "More weapons for Prapor." she mutters. 

"I'm am heading southwest from here. There is a secret stash there. You are welcome to come and get some of the stuff." 

Rach: *thumbs up* 

Rachel follows the PMC to the secret stash but finds it guarded by the sniper Scav, who has already seen them and begins opening fire. 

"Shit. Well, my weapons will get him but I feel like you would have better luck. I will keep him busy until you get-" 

Rachel has already moved toward the Scav. Rachel forces the Scav to move out into the open cliff he is on however gives Rachel an excellent if severe firing angle. She kills the Scav, who falls off the cliff into the ground. 

"Holy shit... who taught you how to fight?" 

*Rachel doesn't say anything* 

"Well, it is your kill. Claim it, I will be inside." 

She ignores the Scav and heads inside the stash. Present are food and weapons. 

"13 too base. I have found it, repeat I have found it." 

"Roger 13. We will have a group out within the hour to get it. Good job." 

"Over and out." 

Rach: (Hm.... he is the one I seek.) 

The dossier she read had a lot of information, including the callsign of the USEC PMC. This whole time Racheal had been fighting alongside her target. 

"Well just because I reported it in doesn't mean we can't take a bit of it." 

Racheal mostly takes the food but takes one of the weapons (an HK MP5) into her backpack. She has only enough room for a bit more stuff but declines to take anymore. 

"Well, time too exfil. I have headed to the RUAF roadblock. What about you?" 

*Racheal uses her hand to draw U-N on a table* 

"Oh the UN roadblock. Well, let's get going then." 

The pair quickly work through the brush and trees to an old white tanker semi-trailer. 

"Well from this spot we about halfway to our extractions." 

*Rachel mutters "yeah."* 

"I don't think we will see each other again. Good luck." 

The PMC turns around to leave, Rachel unholsters her Sig Sauer and puts 2 bullets in his legs. He falls to the ground in a heap, screaming in pain. Rachel drags him against the tanker, training her pistol on him. 

Rach: Never turn back on someone you don't know. 

"What!?!? Why the fuck did you shot me for!?" 

Rach: Because you gave me the chance dipshit. 

*Rachel removes her headphones and ghost balaclava, revealing her face. The PMC is at a loss for words even with two bullets in his legs* 

Rach: You know for a PMC, highly geared and highly trained you certainly are stupid. I should just kill you on general principle for dumbassery. 

"You are here to kill me!?" 

Rach: Yeah. Wetwork. But I have another use for you. How long have you been in this place? 

"Long enough to have met some really bad people and killed those bad people." 

Rach: We shall see... 

From her pocket, she takes out a small container and removes the top. Inside is white power. She pours a bit into the palm of her hand and then blows it into the face of the PMC. 

"*coughing*" 

Rach: Okay... Faith. Take him for a ride. 

When the PMC opens his eyes the world is sunny, the ground layered with white flowers, and it just overall peaceful. 

Faith: How do you feel? 

"What?" 

Faith: How do you feel? 

"Well... happy." 

Faith: Anything else? 

"No pain... or worries." 

Faith: *giggles* That is good. I am glad to hear that. 

"Where are you? Where am I?" 

Faith: I am everywhere silly. But since you are so desperate to see me. 

In a poof of smoke, a girl dressed in a white dress appears before him. The girl is very beautiful and the PMC is mesmerized by her. 

Faith: *giggles* Well here I am. 

"Oh, my word..." 

Faith: Before I help you out. Maybe you could help out a poor little lost girl like me. 

"Anything...." 

Faith: Where are we in the world? 

"Tarkov." 

Rach: What? 

Faith: Where exactly is Tarkov in the world? 

"Northwest Russia. I could give you a bit of history... if you want?" 

Faith: Please go ahead. 

The PMC explains Tarkovs's recent history. Up until 2006, it was a peaceful place full of life and energy. In 2006 that a bloody political coup took place. Now Tarkov is being torn apart by 2 big factions, as well as some smaller ones. The big ones are USEC, a member of the Terra Group and BEAR, allegedly created by the Russian government. The whole region is sealed off by the UN peacekeeping force and the Russian government. 

"Everyone is on their own. People do escape this place. But mostly it is in a body bag." 

Rach: …... 

Faith: Well thank you. But I must be going now. 

"Wait... take my gear. It will keep you safe." 

Rach: Thanks. *Rips off the PMCs dog tags* I will take those too. 

"Take me away you beautiful women." 

Rachel grabs the PMCs gear and walks toward a nearby shack to sort through it. 

Rach: I hope y'all heard that. All of it. I don't have any questions... and I don't want answers either. I WILL escape this place. One way or another. Now lets me see what he gave me. Huh... a Sig Sauer MPX... with some mods. Good ole HK MP5 will stay here. And an M4... again modded. Peacekeeper will like these. Though, Mechanic may want this MPX. 

Leaving the rest of the stuff behind she heads to the UN roadblock and exits the area. After activating her locator it only takes Gregory a few minutes to show up and take her away. 

"Did you get him?" 

Rach: Evidence right here *shows dog tags* 

"Well done." 

Rach: I didn't check the entire area though. Found him rather quickly. Wouldn't mind going back in again. 

"Okay. But Fence wants you after this." 

Rachel cashes out with Prapor, Peacekeeper, and Mechanic and then meets up with Fence. She accepts his job offer and Fence gives a 12 hour layover period before heading out. And like always sending the body camera footage home. And as per usual, everyone sees it. But this one gets everyone's attention.

Deputy: She is in Russia!?!?! 

Tracey: How the fuck did that happen? 

Deputy: Sheriff!? 

Whitehorse: Pratt is still working on it but at least now we know where she is. 

Tracey: And she brought the Bliss with her... 

Deputy: She knows how to make it Tracey. It is her equalizer. You see what it did to that PMC. 

Tracey: She didn't kill him though. She just left him. 

Jess: He was a heavily geared motherfucker. Those guys mean business. Make the Peggies look like school girls. 

Grace: That guy had some serious tactical training. Must have been ex-military. Now pay to play. 

Tracey: What does PMC mean anyway? 

Grace: Private Military Company. Heard some rumors about the US government using PMCs for the War on Terror. This right here confirms it. 

Deputy: So Rachel is against not only people just scraping by but highly trained and financed hired guns? 

Grace: Yeah. But I take what he said seriously. USEC and BEAR appear to just focus on each other. Though there are others that may see her as a threat. 

The next day Whitehorse briefs everyone on what has been found. 

Whitehorse: Okay everyone listens up. Thanks to Pratt and Wheaty we have a satellite picture of Tarkov. 

*Wheaty pulls up a PowerPoint picture on a screen back the Hope County Sheriffs office* 

Whitehorse: This picture isn't that old but it shows the tale. The city is a bad way to put it lightly. But I must preface that we have a general idea of where Rachel Jessop is but we DO NOT know where she is exactly. 

Deputy: I should put a call into the CIA. 

Whitehorse: Why? 

Deputy: I helped him out... he now officially owes me. 

Whitehorse: Pratt and Wheaty have also found out that the hunting company Racheal had booked with... 

Wheaty: It does exist... or should I say did exist. 

Tracey: "Did" exist? 

Wheaty: Yeah... back in 2008. The company went away when the economy tanked. 

Deputy: So.... it is a front? 

Pratt: That is what we are trying to find out. 

Wheaty: Everything appears legit though. I haven't had too chance yet to get into the nuts and bolts. 

Whitehorse: Keep on it Wheaty. 

The Deputy returns minutes later... 

Whitehorse: Well? 

Deputy: "Agent Willis Huntley is unavailable right now as he is out of the country." 

Whitehorse: What? He isn't? Why? 

Deputy: "That officer is classified." FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!!! 

The Deputy hurls the phone at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. She exits the room and begins throwing stuff into the next room. 

Hudson: Eh... Sheriff? 

Whitehorse: Just an interrogation room Hudson. Let her blow off some steam. She is going through a lot. 

Tracey: We all are Sheriff. 

Jess: What Racheal and the Deputy went through is different Tracey. I know you two made up but I have to ask you two as close as you were before? 

Tracey: Well.... no. I mean I am glad that we are friends again but I think the best friend bridge was burned. 

Jess: You wish you were though? 

Tracey: I do. I was her only friend back then- 

Jess: And best druggy friend. 

Tracey: Excuse me!? 

Jess: You fucking heard me. Far as I see it you help make her what she became. 

Jess and Tracey go at it. Hudson and Pratt trying to keep the peace. Whitehorse exits the office to the outside to think. "The only one who can tell us where she is Racheal herself. And it seems whoever has her is doing their best to keep her in the dark." The Deputy exits the office, yelling heard while the door is open before closing. She sits on a bench, head in her hands sobbing. Her appearance is disheveled and her hands are bloody. 

Whitehorse: *sigh* Come on Dep... let's get you looked at. 

*Whitehorse takes the Deputy to the clinic to get her hands worked on* 

Whitehorse: Everyone is on edge. 

Deputy: Rachel has that effect on people. You know there was a time when everyone was glad she was dead? 

Whitehorse: Yeah I was one of them. Until I saw her in the flesh. 

Deputy: I don't know how much more I can take Sheriff. This tearing me apart. 

Whitehorse: All we and Rachel need is an opening. Something, anything that Rachel can tell us that will reveal her exact whereabouts. We will get her home. I will put in a call to those helping with the search. See if they have anything to say.


End file.
